


The Treachery of Citrus

by GrwwOuttakes



Category: The Treachery of Images - René Magritte
Genre: Art Pastiche, Colored Pencils, EADrabble, Fruit, Gen, Pretentious
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrwwOuttakes/pseuds/GrwwOuttakes
Summary: Ceci n'est pas un yuzu.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Treachery of Citrus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/gifts).



Nous sommes tous clairement d'accord sur le fait que Yuzu soit le meilleur personnage de l'univers complet du citron, mais qu'il a vraiment été injustement évincé de sa juste place en haut de la hiérarchie des citrons.

(Clearly we can all agree that Yuzu is the best character in the citrus expanded-universe, but was totally cheated out of its rightful place at the top of the citrus scale hierarchy.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to seinmit for beta and thanks to Ombre for translation into French!
> 
> [another photo of the same art](https://i.imgur.com/EZyPjip.png)


End file.
